The Faceman Chronicles: the Next Day
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Little did Face know that in saving a runaway boy he would come face to face with an evil that could scar him for life. It is based loosely on The Children of Jamestown episode.
1. Chapter 1

The Faceman Chronicles…. the Next Day

By Peppe1951

AN: This is the second in the series featuring Templeton P. Smith (Face); and it takes place the next day after the recovery of the diamond and sapphire ring.

I know that I said that the next story would be dealing with school but I decided to delay it for now.

Warning: Corporal punishment of a teenager.

Summary: Little did Face know that in saving a runaway boy he would come face to face with an evil that could scar him for life. It is based loosely on The Children of Jamestown episode.

Chapter 1

It was after lunch the following day that the adults in the family decided to talk to Face about the options now opened for the fifteen-year-old. They knew to expect a battle with some of the options that Face would now have to deal with. "You know kid, with your current age on file there will have to be changes in your life…right?"

"Like what?" Face had thought to pick up where he left off only this time he had a father, brothers and a loving mother in his life. In his mind's eye things couldn't be better.

"Well, for one thing you can't drink. Remember the legal drinking age is twenty-one and you're fifteen."

"I can't even have a beer?"

"Only if it is a root beer."

"That's not the same thing."

"Sorry kid, that is your only choice for the next six years."

"Being fifteen really sucks!"

"Watch your mouth, young man. I will not have cussing in this house or in my presence."

"Yes, Mama."

"You also can't smoke!"

"That's not fair…you smoke."

"I am your father, an adult. You are underage. So no smoking!"

"I won't give up my cigars and you can't make me!"

"You will if you know what is good for you, young man!"

"Or what?" Face recklessly asked Mrs. B.

"Face don't challenge her…. just trust me and obey her. You will not like her consequences of you disobey her. Trust me I did once and still remember her punishment!" BA spoke with such conviction that Face only nodded.

"Is there anything else that my being fifteen is going to screw up?"

Hannibal glanced at BA and Murdock before quickly saying, "You will have a curfew and bedtime."

"WHAT…YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"But I am and you must be in bed by 10:30 on school nights and Sunday nights. I will allow you to stay up until 12:00 on Saturdays."

"10:30?...wait did you mention school nights?" and at Hannibal's nod Face added

"You can't mean that I have to go to school?"

"Yep…that is the law in California. All children must attend school until they graduate or turn eighteen. Sorry kid but starting the day after Labor Day you will be attending school once again."

Face was speechless but for only a moment as his brain started to seek excuses to keep from going. "I can't go to school…I'm exempt because I served in the army and went to war."

"I'm afraid that isn't going to work, Face."

"You mean there isn't a law that says that if you served your country then you don't have to go to school?"

"Nope…good try, kid but that excuse is not going to work. If the truant officer catches you out of school, he will arrest you and then you will be in real trouble."

"I will use my fake ID and it will keep the truant officers away; anyway after running from the military for two years what can a truant officer do to me?"

"Do you really want to find out…like Mrs. B consequences that BA warned you about you might not like what punishments they have in mind."

"And son, if I hear that the truant officer has picked you up sitting comfortable will be long time coming." Mrs. B threatened her surrogate son.

Face's eyes got big as he visualized exactly what she had in mind. He turned back to Hannibal and grumbled. "But I don't want to go back to school. Wasn't Vietnam good enough teacher?"

"In certain areas, it was but not in others. You might as well accept the fact that you will be going back to school."

"No! I won't give up protesting," and then as a thought occurred to him Face added calmly. "Hannibal, I can't go to school."

"Why not?"

"I'm a member of the A-Team and we have cases throughout the year. School would just get in the way." He sounded so triumphant as he surveyed his teammates eyes.

"I'm sorry, kid, but school and a good education comes first. If a case comes up, you will just have to stay in school while we tackle the case without you."

"You would leave me behind? You don't want me on the team any longer?" Face was crushed and couldn't prevent the tears from running down his face.

Hannibal pulled the kid into his arms all the while trying to get him to understand.

"No you will always be a member of this team. You earned that right in the jungles of Vietnam. That is something that won't ever change, however then we thought you were nineteen and not the twelve we now know. If we had known your true age, you would have been shipped home. But now as your parent I can't endanger your life. So while you will be our scammer and supply officer you will step back out of the line of fire and stay safe."

"Nooooo…please don't do this to me…. please." Face pleaded.

"We love you too much to endanger your life. I always wanted to keep you and your brothers safe even when we thought you were an adult and could make that decision yourself but you aren't an adult and as your parent that decision rests completely on me. It is my decision that you will not be in danger and if you won't accept it from your father than you will from your commander as I order you to, Lieutenant!"

Face struggled until he broke away and ran not only from the room but the house as they heard a resounding slam of the door. All to soon they heard Face drive away with the squeal of his tires.

4


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Quick, in his state, anything could happen." Hannibal said as they ran to the van and jumped in. Moments later BA was in pursuit for their upset kid only by the time thy got on the road there was no sign of the corvette.

"Never fear Colonel, we can always track him through the tracking device in his ID bracelet." Murdock said brightly as he looked at BA.

"No we can't, there is a loose circuit in the receiver and I haven't had a chance to fix it yet."

"Does anyone have any idea where he might have gone?"

"Facey has a place in the foothills the San Gabriel Mountains that he likes to go to think. Maybe that is where he's headed now. I don't know exactly where it is but at least we have a direction to head."

Murdock was right about where Face was headed. He liked the place…it had trees and a few rock formations that he liked to sit on and watch the sunset, he wasn't usually awake to see the sunrise. He found the peaceful atmosphere relaxing and knew that he could think over all he had endured in the last hour without interruption…or so he thought. By the time he arrived he had stop crying and parked in the stand of trees before exiting the car and heading towards the rock formation to sit. He had only been there a few minutes when he heard the sound of motors and looked up to see two jeeps heading in his direction. It wasn't until he took another look that he realized that they were coming for him but were chasing a boy. The kid looked about his age and was running as fast as he could. Face reacted at once and ran to his car and starting it up headed for the boy getting there only minutes ahead of the jeeps. He pulled up and yelled, "Jump in," and was speeding away even before the boy had a chance to close the door.

It was touch and go for several miles until Face hit the black top and soon left the jeeps in the distance. They had no chance in catching his corvette. "What's your name?"

"Billy."

"My family and friends call me Face." Face introduced himself.

"Who were those guys after you?"

"Brothers from the Children of Love compound further up in the mountains. I escaped. Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my father and brothers, we will help you. Just rest until I get us home."

Face was so relieved the see the familiar black with red stripe van coming towards him. He pulled to the side of the road to wait for them. "Hannibal he needs our help," pointing to his passenger. "He's being pursued by men in brown robes."

"Follow us," Hannibal shouted as BA pulled out and headed home. Face stayed on his tail all the way home.

As soon as Face had pulled up Hannibal was at his door peering in. "What's this about Face?"

"I found him running from two jeeps full of the men in brown robes. Billy said that they were Brothers from the Children of Love compound in the San Gabriel Mountains."

"Can you walk Billy?"

"I don't think I can without help. I'm so tired."

BA was quick to pick him up and carry him inside Hannibal's house. He placed him gently on the couch in the family room.

As soon as he set the boy down Mrs. B was there along with Hannibal to check him out. Billy was too exhausted to do much of anything but allow it. They found no immediate signs other than exhaustion and dehydration.

"Mama, he weights next to nothing," BA was quick to add.

"Then we will just have to fix him something to eat. When was the last time you ate, son?"

"Yesterday at noon and then it was only a thin bowl of oatmeal."

"Why?

"They were punishing me. They were trying to break my spirit and the other methods hadn't work…. like beatings."

"Why would they want to break your spirit, Billy?" Face asked as he handed Billy a glass of water.

Billy waited until after he had drunk his fill to reply. "They want slaves that will cause them no trouble and do as they are told…I would fight them so they thought that starvation would change that."

"SLAVES!"

"Tell us about this place you escaped from. How did you end up there? And are there others still there?"

"I had a fight with my step father, my mother died earlier this year. I knew he didn't want me so I was running away. I happened upon a group of people talking to young people in an abandoned parking lot and stopped to listen. They talked of a place where we would be treated well and be loved. They called this place the 'Children of Love' compound and it was located in the beautiful San Gabriel Mountains. They even had a picture of it…it was beautiful, it looked like what I imagined a summer camp in the mountains to look like. So, four of us in that parking lot agreed to come with them. We left in a Jeep Cherokee and were served sandwiches and soft drinks for the journey. They spoke lovingly to us and invited us to take a nap since the journey would be long. I fell asleep a few minutes later but when I awoke we were not at the beautiful camp but at a fence enclosed compound that reminded me of the TV series Hogan's Heroes. It was bleak with its wooden barracks and shower room. There was a place to eat and a whipping post in the middle of the yard. I had agreed to come to Hell and there was nothing I could do about it. I don't know the actual location of the compound only that it is the mountains. There were about ten kids working when we arrived. They were working in a garden, or raking the gravels around the barracks or just running around the compound with a man with a whip urging them on."

"Hannibal we have got to do something."

"I agree Face but first we have to find them."

"Billy what are the ages of the kids, do you know?"

"I would say that they are somewhere between the ages of twelve and fifteen, and they are all boys….no girls!"

"Do you know who is in charge?"

Billy shuddered before answering. "Brother Thomas, is what he told us to call him. He seemed so caring when he was lying to us in that parking lot but we found out that there is nothing loving about him. He likes to inflict pain and fear.

His guards are dressed like monks. They wear brown robes while carrying rifles and revolvers."

"That's enough questioning for now…this youngster is going to have something to eat, then a bath and bed." Mrs. B had returned. "Face go and get a pair of your pajamas for this youngster to wear and leave them on the guest bed." She added, knowing she would be obeyed.

Billy was helped to the kitchen table to have the first real meal that he hadn't had in some time.

When Face rejoined his family they were discussing what they should do. "First we need to discover where this compound is located. Face in what direction was Billy coming from when you discovered him?"

"In a northeast direction, but he might have changed directions several time in his haste to flee. The terrain is rough further up with hills and valleys and rocks."

"They told Billy that their compound was located in the San Gabriel Mountains, and that is located in the direction he was coming so that is where we will begin our search."

"But Hannibal that is a large area to search and while we are searching those kids could be sold and be gone by the time we find them."

"You have a suggestion Face?"

"Yes, let me go undercover. I'm the right age and if Billy can tell us where he got pick up from I'll go with them. I'll be wearing my ID bracelet and you can track me and then rescue the kids."

"No…I will not put you in that situation. What if something goes wrong and we aren't able to get to you in time…then they could sell you. No I finally got the son I always wanted, I won't sacrifice you to the case. We will find a better plan. Murdock can go up is his chopper and survey the countryside…it might not be as quick as you like but it will be quicker than in the jeep."

"But Hannibal…"

"I said no Lieutenant and that is an order."

"Yes, sir," Face replied in anger and walked away.

Murdock waited until Face was out of earshot to say, "You know if Face was older you would have approved the suggestion. He looks so young now that even at twenty-one I bet he could pass as a young teen."

"But he isn't older and I won't put our kid is a situation that might prove to be more than he can handle. You realize what type of slavery those boys are most likely heading into."

BA nodded, "All too well, one that we fought to keep him out of in Vietnam. Charlie would have taken great delight in inflicting that type of torture and anguish on Face. I don't know if he would have survived."

6


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Face was passing by the guest room when Billy called out. "Face?"

"What's wrong? Can I get you anything?"

Billy had just had his bath and was dressed in a pair of pajamas. He was sitting on the bed. "No, I just wanted to thank you for rescuing me today. I don't know if I could have held out much longer without giving in to their wishes."

"How long were you there?"

"About month ago, I think. It's hard to keep time up there…one day of misery into another."

"Where was the parking lot that they operated from?"

When Billy told him Face shuddered, it wasn't far from the Orphanage where he was raised. It would be perfect. He could leave his car there safe and sound. After thinking back, he remembered a group of kids hanging around listening to a man dressed in black. That must have been Brother Thomas.

"How often do they pick up kids and what time were they there?"

"Only on Wednesdays, which is also the day of the auctions. New ones come in as those selected leave. It was around ten that I stopped to listen and we were gone by twelve."

Face nodded. "Thanks for the information Billy, I'll be sure to pass it on to Hannibal."

"I'm getting kind of sleepy, you won't mind if I go to sleep now?"

"No, not at all," and helped him into bed. "Good Night, Billy."

As soon as he was out of the room Face decided to disobey a direct order from not only his colonel but from his father as well. _'I know where the pickup point is and tomorrow is Wednesday which is the day they will pick up. I can be there in plenty of time to agree to go to a better life. Then Hannibal and the guys can track me through my ID bracelet. This will be faster than Murdock using the chopper,'_ Face thought as he made his plans. He had to prove to Hannibal it was a good plan and that he could handle it.

Wednesday morning found Hannibal and Face eating breakfast, Billy was still sleeping. "Now why are you going to Los Angeles this morning?"

"You are nearly out of your favorite cigars. I called yesterday and they charged the order and said they would have them packaged up for me to pick up."

"Thanks Face, and by the time you return we should have some news concerning the search. I'm going to call and report this to Sheriff Jenkins so we can work together…. have a nice trip and be safe.

Face smiled and said his goodbyes before heading out on his own rescue mission and soon was on his way. He made sure that the ID bracelet was firmly on his wrist, that was his safety line.

He made good time and was in Los Angeles within an hour of leaving home. He had worn his worse looking jeans, making sure to dirty them up a bit to make him look the part of being a runaway. He mussed up his hair a bit and made sure that the shirt he was wearing had a tear in it. After parking his car in the orphanage parking lot he pulled out his shirttail and rubbed some dirt from the courtyard on it. _'Now I'm ready to go,'_ he thought as he headed out.

Back at home Billy finally woke up and headed to find something to eat. The soup he had the night before was so good and soothing on his empty stomach that it had filled him right up.

"Good Morning, Sleepyhead," Mrs. B greeted the boy as he entered the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Good morning, ma'am and yes I am. Could I have some more of that delicious soup?"

"For breakfast?"

Billy nodded. "It was good."

"How about I fix you some scrambled eggs and a piece of toast with some homemade blueberry jelly to put on it instead?"

Billy's eyes lit up. "That would be great…. thank you."

While Mrs. B cooked Hannibal wandered back in. "How are you feeling this morning Billy?"

"Better, sir. I want to thank you for helping me. I thanked Face last night."

"Here you go Billy, try this out." Mrs. B placed a plate in front of the boy but knowing that he had been starved hadn't given him much as not to upset his stomach. She had given him a child's portion. "If that sits well with you I'll give you more to eat. I thought I would feed you small meals several times during the day until you are able to eat more." She also put a cup of hot tea at his place.

BA and Murdock wandered in to talk with the Colonel about the plans for rescuing the kids. "Did you talk with the Sheriff?"

"Yes, he's on board with it as well. He hadn't heard anything about a white slavery operation in our areas although there has been a flood of reports of missing kids from LA going through the wires. It would seem that some of those kids that went with you, Billy weren't runaways. IF we only knew where they were being picked up from?"

"Face knows." Billy spoke up after swallowing some eggs. "He asked last night and I told him where I was picked up. He told me that he would tell you…did he forget?"

"Nope, he didn't forget. He decided to follow through with his suggestion of last night even after I ordered him not to. He disobeyed a direct order. BA see if you can reach him by phone. He should be in LA to pick up my cigars, at least that is the story he told me."

"The phone is ringing but no one is answering…. wait." Someone answered and talked to BA for a minute. "Thank you Father, I will tell him. Goodbye."

"That was Father Magill. It seems that Face parked his corvette in the orphanage parking lot. It will be safe there until he returns for it."

"Is the receiver fixed?"

"Not yet, I'll get right on it." BA left scowling.

"Hannibal what's wrong?" Mrs. B sounded very worried.

"Face had an idea last night on how he could find the compound. He purposed on going undercover as a runaway and allowing himself to be persuaded to follow Father Thomas into a new life. He's counting on our following the tracking device in his ID bracelet to the compound. I felt it too risky and dangerous and told him NO! I even made it an order but he disobeyed me anyhow. This is the first time he has ever disobeyed a direct order from his commander. Trust me when I say that he will regret it. I see several days of running the obstacle course in his future once we get him home!"

"He will be running it with a sore bottom when I get my hands on him." Mrs. B vowed.

Face's plan had worked exactly as the compound. He figured that Billy had been drugged on the return trip so he had faked eating his sandwich and drinking his beverage. He waited until he saw others in his group starting to fall asleep before closing his eyes, too. Since he had a window seat he was able to sneak peeks as the moved on. He stored that information for further use. He had taken them three hours to get to their final location just as the boys started to wake up.

The treatment leaving the vehicle was quite different than the one upon their entering. They were yanked from their seats and hustled out until they were all standing outside looking at their new home. There were only Face and one boy on this trip.

Father Thomas exited the vehicle and walked up to the two boys. "This is your new home. You will be here only long enough for new homes to be found for you. I will interview you personally." And with that he grabbed the other boy and pulled him into the only building that had a TV antenna on its roof. Face was left in the care of the two guards in brown robes standing next to the vehicle.

Face was kept waiting for nearly an hour before he saw a chopper land on the landing pad at the back of the compound. He saw two men exiting and walking towards him and the guards.

"We're early and thought that we would like to inspect the boys to be selected for the auction. They are in Barracks Two; I believe?" The taller man spoke to the guard all the while as he looked at Face.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Michaels…you know the way. Brother John will be there to assist you."

It was after they had left that the other boy, Tony he had told Face, was pulled from Brother Thomas' home. He was dressed in the white shirt and trousers looking scared.

Face was pushed towards the building for his "interview". The brown robed guard accompanied him inside. Face couldn't help but notice the chains coming from the ceiling and began to get scared. He swallowed his fear as he faced Brother Thomas.

"Stand there and do not move. Speak only when asked a question. If you fail to obey you will be punished at once. Do you understand?" The guard told him.

Face nodded and received a lick from a strap held by the guard for not speaking.

"Ow…why did you do that. I responded." Face rubbed his upper thigh where the lick caught him.

He was given three more licks for his continued speech by Father Thomas, himself.

"Strip!" The order from Brother Thomas took Face by surprise and he shook his head…NO!

Thomas nodded to the guard and before Face could react he was chained to the cuffs hanging down from the ceiling. They cuffed his wrists above his head and chained his ankles to the cuffs located on the floor in a spread eagle design.

"That will be all," Father Thomas said as he dismissed the guard.

With his hands above his head Face's shirt sleeve showed the ID bracelet he was wearing, which caught Thomas' eye. He quickly removed it causing Face to yell.

"No, give that back. My brothers gave that to me."

"Your brothers…so you aren't the runaway that you want me to believe." He read the inscription on the back and then threw it in the trash. "You won't be needing this any longer."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brother Thomas stared at him, reminding him of a predator searching for his prey and he became very scared very quickly. "Tell me the truth…why did you lie to me at the parking lot. You told me that you ran away from an abusive home…a home where your brothers beat and embarrassed you to their amusement."

Face remained silent knowing that his cover had been blown as he tried to come up with a feasible reason for coming. "My best friend was taken by you and I wanted to rescue him."

"Does your friend have a name?"

"His name is Billy."

Face said that first name that popped in his head….one that they couldn't check out.

"Billy escaped our compound yesterday. My Brothers told me that just before they could recapture him someone in a sporty car swooped in and carried him away. They gave chase but their jeep was no match for the car and they got away. Brother John was in the chase and got a good look at the kid that helped him to escape."

Father Thomas went to the door and upon opening it whispered to the guard outside before stepping back in. "Brother John will be joining us soon and maybe he can enlighten us further to whom that kid was."

Face began to sweat, he remembered the man in the jeep and if he saw him clearly then so Brother John must have seen him. _'This is not how I envisioned my plan turning out.'_

A few minutes the door opened the Brother John entered. As soon as he saw Face he began to smile. "So we meet at last. You might have helped Billy get away but soon you will be taking his place." John said to Face before turning to Brother Thomas to add,

"He is the one I was telling you about. He was the one driving the sporty car."

"Then he must be a plant. We must search him carefully; he must have a bug on him somewhere."

Between the two of them they quickly stripped Face to his underwear. Brother Thomas took great delight in searching his body as the clothing was removed. Although they didn't remove his underwear Brother Thomas did pat it down to make sure nothing was hidden there. They even removed his socks and shoes. They then turned their attention to his clothes and shoes, finding the bug Face had planted in his shoes. Face had hidden the bug to mislead them from finding the one in the bracelet. Brother Thomas was quick to stomp on it killing the transmission.

"It's destroyed but were we in time to stop whoever is tracking. We can't be sure that the one tracking will find our compound. We need to get rid of the kid, to be safe. Do you have any suggestions on how to do this?"

"Mr. Michaels and his friend are here for the auction. I bet we can persuade Mr. Michaels to take this one now instead of waiting for the auction." Brother John suggested.

"Send Michaels in and tell him to bring cash. Tell him that I will sell him a boy worthy of his collection at a reduced price if only he takes him now."

As Brother Thomas moved closer Face began to squirm. He didn't like the way the man was looking at him. It made him feel sick. "I could have had fun breaking you in, getting you ready for a potential owner…but now I will have to turn you over," and with a slap to his backside he stepped away just as the door opened and Brother John and the tall man Face had seen earlier came in smiling. He knew him to be the Mr. Michaels they had been talking about.

"Ah, the new boy. I saw him when I first arrived. He looks tempting." He walked up the cuffed boy and began to touch him. Pretty much like a buyer might do to a good race horse. Face struggled to get away much to the amusement of Mr. Michaels.

"So you don't like to be touched, boy," and suddenly reached into Face's most private places causing him to cry out as the truth of what was going to happen invaded his consciousness and he began to weep.

"I see that you had to discipline him," remarking to the red stripes on Face's upper thighs.

"Yes, but he understands now about not speaking unless spoken to, don't you, boy?" Brother Thomas asked.

Face nodded his head letting the fear he felt show in his eyes. He knew he had only one chance of getting out of their clutches and that was to convince them that he was no threat.

Michaels suddenly pinched him on his inner thigh causing Face to react but not to speak out.

"How old are you, boy?"

"Twelve…. please don't hurt me, I'll do whatever you say, but please don't hurt me." Face lied.

"You will do anything, boy?"

"Yes, sir," Face replied in a defeated voice, hoping he had convinced them.

Michaels walked away. "How much of a discount are you going to give me to take him away?"

"How does fifty percent sound? He could easily go for $10, 000 but for you the price will be only $5,000. Do we have a deal?"

Michaels walked back and looked Face over once again, noting that his eyes were looking down in respect like a good slave would do for his master. "Yes we have a deal. He will be the first blond I have. After this my collection will include this blond, plus a redhead and a brunette."

Face waited patiently as Michaels handed over the money. His eyes were still staring at the floor but he could see out of the sides of his eyes as he waited for his chance.

"Brother John please find my pilot. Tell him that we are leaving early and to get the chopper ready for take-off."

"Hannibal, I don't see Face anywhere. He must be in one of the buildings. The bug is still working…so he must still be here."

"Everyone is in place Colonel. Do we attack now or wait for Face to give us a sign?"

Hannibal knew that his son was in trouble. He could feel it in his gut, but he also knew that if they attacked too soon they might not get everyone responsible. Billy had told them about the auction that would take place that day and they wanted to get those people as well. That way they could rescue those kids as well.

"We'll wait a little longer," and glancing at his watch he noticed that it was getting close to the time of the auction. They had noticed a chopper already there. "The auction is slated to start within the hour. Let's see if we can catch everyone."

After Brother John left Brother Thomas handed Michaels the key to the cuffs,

"Here is the key. His clothes are on the floor if you want him to change before he leaves with you. You shouldn't have any trouble with him."

Michaels was laughing as he approached Face with key in hand. He made his first mistake when he took the tears running down Face's face as a weakness. His second came when he freed Face from his chains and his final came when he reached to lead him away. "I think I will just take him as he is."

That is when Face's Special Forces training kicked in and he attacked viciously. He kicked out catching Michaels in the stomach causing him to bend over and then bringing his knee up to catch him in the face, knocking him to the floor and rendering him unconscious.

Face's attack momentarily caused Brother Thomas to freeze momentarily but he quickly grabbed a nearby whip and wrapped its lash around Face's thigh causing a deep cut to form. He whipped out again but Face dodge it and before he could lash out for the third time Face took a running kick and caught Brother Thomas in the groin. The intense pain was so great that it knocked him out as well.

Face knew that he had to get away before anyone came in and began to get dressed. It was then that he realized just how much damage the whip had done. His leg was throbbing as it continued to bleed. He tore off a strip from the bottom of his shirt and wrapped his thigh and stopping the wound from bleeding further. _'I'll clean and bandage it when I get home,'_ he thought as he finished dressing.

The hand held radio came on. It was Sheriff Jenkins. "There are several jeeps coming in your direction. They must be the buyers…stand by. My men are hidden and we will be joining you soon."

"Stand by men, the auction is about to start. The buyers are on the way." Hannibal, BA and Murdock hid but the road the buyers were on took them nowhere close to where their vehicle was parked.

As soon as he saw the cars come into the enclosure Brother John went to Brother Thomas' quarters and knocked on the door before entering. "The buyers have…."

It was then he noticed the bodies on the floor but didn't have enough time to prepared himself from being attacked by the kid who he had just search. Face took him completely by surprised and he found himself on the floor nursing a sore nose for his trouble and the rifle he had been carrying was now in the hands of the kid.

"Cuff him to the floor," Face ordered as he pointed to Michaels, "and when you are finished with him do the same to Thomas."

Once he saw both men restrained he gave his last order. "Now cuff yourself to one of the chains coming from the ceiling."

Face walked away turning only when he heard Michaels' groan. He waited for the man to regain consciousness before speaking. "I like these arrangements better. You will be going away for a long time and the kids you enslaved will be freed."

"I underestimated you. I saw the tears and thought you were weak and easy to control." Michaels said bitterly.

"Not likely. My family will be here soon and they will make sure you never harm a kid again. I understand that child molesters aren't treated well in prison and I hope you get a taste of what you dealt out…. you and that piece of garbage lying next to you," and with that Face walked away. As he was leaving he heard Brother Thomas awake with a scream of pain.

As Face was sneaking out of the door he was seen by his family who attacked with the Sheriff and his men. Between the two groups the Brothers had no chance and soon gave up.

6


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Face hadn't taken but a few steps before he was engulfed in a big hug. "Are you okay, son?

"Yeah, pretty much so. I told you this was a good plan and that I could do it."

"We will discuss it after we get you home."

"Facey…you're okay." Murdock pulled the boy into a hug only to have him yanked away by BA who looked him over.

"You're not hurt?"

"No!" lied Face. He didn't want to admit that this experience had scared him or that he had an injury to his thigh. He was safe now, he could handle the rest. "I'm tired and just want to go home."

"Sheriff do you need us?"

"I just have a question for Face. Can you identify the man in charge?"

"Yes, he is the one dressed in black cuffed in that building." Face pointed to the building he had just left. "On the floor next to him you will find one of the buyers, a Mr. Michaels, who has several kids enslaved in his home. The Brother John is also cuffed. Oh, Brother Thomas is going to need medical assistance immediately."

Everybody looked at Face. "Special Forces training comes in handy when you are in a tight spot."

Face was asleep before their four-wheel drive vehicle headed home. The emotional case exhausted him more than he thought possible. He had come face to face with something he was not prepared for and had to fight to keep his virtue intact. He had injured one man severely and had been injured himself in the process. He was emotionally exhausted and embarrassed what he had allowed to almost happen…something that he wasn't prepared to share with his family. He was okay, he had survived and in his mind that was all that counted.

"Why does he always look so innocent when he sleeps?" Murdock remarked.

"And young…he looks to be around ten. Are we sure that he is fifteen? He fooled us once, you know."

Hannibal smiled at the remarks. "He is fifteen, thank goodness. Can you imagine how much trouble he could get in if he was ten. Let's just be happy that we have him with us again safe and sound."

"He won't be once Mama gets ahold of him. I remember the time I ran away from home and was away for only an hour. I was ten and when I got home Mama held me tightly and kissed me before wearing me out. I couldn't sit comfortably for the remainder of the day. She spanked me because I scared her. She knew the dangers away from her watchful eye. I thought she was just overprotective but she was right. I almost got mugged that day and was glad to be back safe with my mom even if I had to endure her spanking…I knew I was loved and that she cared enough to punish me when I was wrong."

The first thing Face did after arriving home was to get into the shower. He wanted nothing more than to scrub off the memories of being touched so intimately by both Brother Thomas and Mr. Michaels. In his haste he by passed Mrs. B and her open arms and hurried to his room and bathroom. He barely heard Hannibal's explanation of his needing to use the bathroom first.

As soon as the bathroom door was closed Face began to strip out of his clothes and turned on the shower adjusting the temperature to warm as he stepped in. Once in he changed the temperature to become hotter. He then removed the now sodden shirttail strip from around this thigh and threw it on the bathroom floor and began to wash himself.

While he soaped himself several times on the areas where he had been touched he only lightly soaped the area where the whip had caught him. He was too focused on those private areas to worry about anything else. He only got out when he felt the water begin to cool. He quickly dried off and hastily bandaged his thigh. He opened the door and saw his father waiting. "Hannibal can you hand me a pair of pajamas, please...the pair on the end of the bed."

"Sure kid and when you are dressed come to the kitchen for supper."

Hannibal handed the pajamas over and left his son to get dressed.

When Face appeared he was definitely cleaner but tiredness was still evident in his face and eyes. Mrs. B engulfed him in an all comforting hug before pushing him into his place at the table. "I'll bring you something to eat and then you can hit the sack."

"So it's over?" Billy asked as he sat down next to Face.

"Yep, they won't be bothering anyone ever again."

"Not only is the compound closed and the Brothers captured we also got the buyers and the records Brother Thomas kept on who bought who and where they can be located. The Sheriff assures me that all of the boys will be recovered and those with caring families will be returned to them. I also have some news for you. Your grandparents have been searching for you, so you will be going home with them.

Billy's face lit up. "Thank you so much…they are my mom's parents. I was hoping that they would want me, but when they didn't come forward after Mom's death I thought I was stuck with my step dad."

"The Sheriff talked with them and found out that they have been battling with your step dad about getting custody of you. They won but only after you disappeared. They will be by tomorrow to pick you up. Congratulations, kid."

"Oh, thank you so much Mr. Smith. This is a dream come true."

Mrs. B chose that moment to reappear with two bowls of her soup along with a glass of milk for them both. Face didn't realize how hungry he was until he swallowed his first spoonful of soup and then he couldn't stop until eating until he had finished.

"Why don't you finish your milk after you get into bed, son?" Hannibal suggested as he steered the boy towards his room and ultimately his bed. "Now drink your milk and go to sleep."

Face took a couple of swallows before slumping down asleep. Hannibal had drugged his milk to guarantee that he would get a good night's rest. "I wanted to be sure that he was well rested for running my obstacle course in the morning. I figured that running it in a full pack until he drops should be punishment enough for disobeying a direct order."

"And when he is finished with the course Mom will explain why he shouldn't disobey his father."

"Poor Facey, he will only want to sit and rest after running the course and after Mrs. B finishes with him even sitting comfortably won't be an option. I sure hope he learns from this lesson. It is never wise to disobey the Colonel and his direct orders."

"Or do disobey his father's wishes."

It was bright and early Thursday morning when Face was awakened with a "MOVE IT, LIEUTENANT" shouted in his ear. He jumped up at attention without even waking completely. When he was able to open his eyes he saw his father in full Commander mode.

"I want you dressed and in the kitchen in fifteen minutes, Lieutenant or you will be running laps after your time with the obstacle course."

"Yes, sir!" Face saluted. He watched his father return his salute before leaving the boy to get dressed. It wasn't until Hannibal had left that his words penetrated his head. "Oh, no…not the obstacle course... not now," he groaned as he started to get dressed. He made it to the kitchen with a minute to spare.

"Permission to speak, sir!"

"Permission granted. What do you want Lieutenant?"

"Can I have breakfast before I tackle the course, sir?"

"But of course, Lieutenant. I can't have you running your best on an empty stomach. You have fifteen minutes and then I expect you on the course with full pack."

"Yes, sir!" Face responded as he watched his father leave. Only then did he sit down and tackle the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon at his place. He watched as Murdock placed a glass of milk in front of him, as well.

"Is he going to stay in commander mode for the whole day?"

"I don't know Facey. He didn't take it well when you disobeyed a direct order and followed your plan for the take down of the Children of Love compound by going undercover."

"But it was a good plan HM, and it worked."

"I know kid, but you put yourself in danger and that didn't go over well with the Colonel."

Face looked at the clock as he took his last swallow. "I got to go or I'll be running laps, too."

Murdock got up and accompanied his little brother to the obstacle course. "The Colonel asked me to keep watch as you ran the course…let's get going, kid. Your pack is waiting."

Face groaned as he saw the condition of the course. The mud was everywhere. "Hannibal must have gotten up early to hose down everything."

Face was doing pretty good with the course until the heavy pack caused him to lose his grip on the bar and he fell in the mud underneath and according to Hannibal's rules, if you fell you had to start over from the beginning. Face fell two more times before he was able to complete it…. but his time was way off.

"Lieutenant…. you are late. You should have completed this in thirty minutes. It took you an hour. Do it again until you can get your time down to fifteen minutes!"

"Yes, sir!"

Face tried time and time again but he never did get his time down to fifteen minutes. After the fifth try he collapsed in the middle of the biggest mud puddle and just laid there trying to catch his breath. BA took pity on him and helped him up. He had replaced Murdock in watching Face run the course.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was early the next morning while Face was running the obstacle course that Sheriff Jenkins paid them a visit. "John I found this in the trash can in Brother Thomas' quarters. I think your son will want it back," as he handed over the ID bracelet.

"So they did find the bracelet, but was it because they suspected that there was a homing device in it?"

"I also found the remains of this bug on the floor," and handed the bits and pieces that were left of the bug.

"I bet Face planted the bug on himself for them to find so they wouldn't suspect the bracelet. I think they took the bracelet off him for spite." Hannibal stated.

"Did you find anything else interesting?"

"Yeah…in that room we found not only the men that your son took out but a place where someone could be chained. They had chains coming from the ceiling and the floor. Brother Thomas was in such a bad way that we had to use Mr. Michaels' pilot to fly him to the nearest hospital. Mr. Michaels is one of the buyers. John, he reports that Face was chained wearing only his briefs when he arrived and that he bought him from Brother Thomas for $5,000.00."

"Did he touch my boy?"

"He didn't say but he did smile at the question, so you have to believe that he did. Did your son say anything?"

"No."

"Maybe he's blocking it like he did with the ring."

"That's possible, but I'm thinking that he is trying to deal with it on his own. He doesn't want to appear weak especially now that I have curtail some of his duties on the A-Team due to his age. It was his idea to go undercover, knowing we could track him with his ID bracelet. It still has a working tracking device in it. I vetoed the idea because of his age and I didn't want to expose him to the possibility that he might be molested. But he disobeyed my direct order and did it anyhow."

"Is that why he is running that obstacle course of yours – as punishment?"

"Yes…he hates to run it anyhow when he is only just running. But I have him running it with a full pack until he drops. Murdock or BA will be keeping an eye on him and when they feel he has done enough they will stop it."

"Are you going to confront him about what happened yesterday?"

"Yes, but it will be like pulling teeth with that kid. He will downplay it for the time being. I just hope that it doesn't cause him to have nightmares."

Murdock chose that time to walk in and caught the last part of the statement.

"Facey is getting nightmares?"

Hannibal glanced at the Sheriff before replying. "Not yet, but he might. There's a great possibility that Face was touched inappropriately while in the clutches of Brother Thomas. Has he given you any indication of something bothering him?"

"No, all he's said is how well his plan turned out, like he knew it would. He seemed quite proud of himself."

"Is BA still watching him?"

"Yes, but I must tell you that he isn't going to last much longer. He was on his last legs when I left."

A few minutes later BA came in supporting Face as he struggled to walk in. He was covered in muck and breathing hard. "He's done, Hannibal."

"Lieutenant…report!"

It took a few minutes for Hannibal's words to sink in but when they did he pulled himself up at attention and saluted. "I completed the course twice sir…the last time I completed in twenty minutes, sir. After some rest I'll try it again…sir!"

"At ease Lieutenant!" And then in a softer voice Hannibal added, "Go and take a shower and don't you ever disobey my order again, son."

Face nodded, too tired to reply. He headed towards his room to do just that.

"Do you need any help, little bro?"

"No, I can handle it and thanks for helping me into the house, BA."

After watching their kid leave BA turned and saw the expressions on his team mates faces. "What's wrong?"

Before Hannibal could answer Murdock replied. "Those bastards might have molested Face."

BA hit the wall in anger and put a hole in it. "Let me at them, I'll tear them apart!"

"I don't think you have to worry about Brother Thomas. The doctor says that he will be peeing through a tube for the rest of his life."

"Justice for what he did to Face. What about the other one…Michaels?"

"Michaels is talking up a storm. He's trying to make a deal that will keep himself out of prison. He fears what will happen if the inmates learn that he has molested children. He is naming everybody involved…although I don't think it will save him from serving some prison time."

"Maybe I will just have to spread the rumors of his owning children for his own unmoral purposes," declared BA angrily.

"BA, that could cause his death!"

"Justice!"

"Facey is taking a long time in the shower; I had better check on him. As tired as he is he could fall asleep under the water." Murdock hurried to the kid's room.

"Murdock tell Face that I need to talk with him about what happened yesterday. Tell him to meet us in the family room."

"You got it Colonel."

When Murdock got to Face's room he heard the shower still going. "Face are you going to be finished soon?"

"A few more minutes HM. There was so much mud. I hope it won't stop up the drains."

"Well, after you finish and get dressed the Colonel wants to talk with you about what happened yesterday. Just come to the family room, okay?"

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"See you then kid," and left him to finish in private.

"Where is the Sheriff?"

"He had to get back to the office. Billy went with him; his grandparents will be there within the hour."

"Facey said he will be here in fifteen minutes."

While they were waiting for Face, Murdock poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed some of Mrs. B. cookies. He followed Hannibal and BA into the family room to wait for their youngest to appear. While waiting Hannibal told them all that the Sheriff had told him so they would up to date. After a while Hannibal realized that Face was running late and got up to see what was keeping him.

As soon as he walked into his son's room he found the kid in the midst of putting on his shoes when he found him slump over on his bed. He had one shoe on and the other one on the floor. He tenderly straightened him out on his bed and took off the one shoe before pulling up a crochet throw to cover him. "We can talk after you rest," and bending over kissed him on his forehead. Face mumbled something before turning on his side asleep.

"Where is Face?" Murdock asked when he didn't see the kid following Hannibal.

"The obstacle course wiped him complete out. I left him sleeping. We can always talk with him later after he recovers some."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was around ten thirty that morning when Mrs. B came over to fix lunch. Since she joined the family she made it her job to fix the meals for Face. She always made enough for her new family. She just wanted to be sure that he ate nourishing meals and wasn't sure that he would get it if left to himself. This morning breakfast was the exception since the day started so early.

"Good Morning, what would you all like for lunch?" she asked the three men drinking coffee and milk in the kitchen.

"Mrs. B we are just happy that you are willing to cook for us…we leave the meal selection up to you." Hannibal said as he took a puff from his cigar.

"Okay, I thought we would have fried chicken, corn on the cob and a nice green salad. How does that sound?"

"Delicious."

Mrs. B looked around noticing that the youngest wasn't present. "Where is Face? He's not still running that obstacle course of yours, is he?" she asked with concern.

"No, ma'am but he was so tired afterwards that after he showered he crashed. I decided to let him sleep."

"How long has he been sleeping, Hannibal?"

Hannibal looked at his watch and smiled, "It's only been a couple of hours. I'll wake him in time for lunch. Then after lunch we need to talk about what happened yesterday. I would like it if you stay for that talk, Mrs. B. He may need the comfort of his mom afterwards." Hannibal said somberly.

"Why? What happened to our boy yesterday?"

"He came face to face with a situation he may be not had been ready for," and told her their fears on what he might have had to endure.

"No, not Face. Our poor boy. I must go to him."

"No, not yet…we don't know for sure. Let's wait and see what Face says. No reason to upset him if nothing happened."

"I guess you know what you are talking about Hannibal, but if you are wrong and he was hurt, you won't be able to stop me."

"You will have to beat me there."

It was nearly noon when Sheriff Jenkins called again. Hannibal took the call and it soon became apparent that the news was not good. Hannibal slammed the receiver down. "Murdock get Face. I'm going to wear him out!" and went to the utensil drawer to find something to use.

"Hannibal, what's wrong?" Mrs. B asked as she watched him search and find a wooden spoon. "This will do nicely."

When he noticed that Murdock hadn't moved he repeated himself. "Captain I order you to bring that boy here at once!"

When Murdock moved to obey Mrs. B said, "Wait…Hannibal you will sit down and tell us calmly why you want to spank Face."

Hannibal sat down and took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"You know when I was a kid my dad only spanked me when he felt that I had endangered my life needlessly. All other times when he felt I should be punished he would either ground me, or give me extra chores to do or run laps…he would only use a hands on punishment when my life was in danger. I decided that if I ever had kids I would do the same. Well, now I have a son in Face. Before that when I was only the kid's commander I could only use military discipline, but now…"

"Hannibal what did Face do that you feel that you have to spank him?"

"Sheriff Jenkins called to say that during his interview with Brother John he told the Sheriff that the only things he did was to identify that Face was the boy who rescued Billy and that he helped Brother Thomas in removing Face's clothing. He was insistent that he did nothing that could be called inappropriate touching. He doesn't want to be lumped with Michaels' or Brother Thomas' treatment of Face or any other boy."

Mrs. B didn't understand. "He didn't hurt our boy. Why do you want to spank Face?"

"He recognized Face as the one who rescued Billy. He had to be real close and if he was that close then Face would have recognized him as well." Murdock realized at once.

"He walked into the Lion's Den with no way of protecting himself," whispered Mrs. B as she finally understood.

"He did more than that; Brother John also reported that when he arrived Face was already in cuffs. He was hanging spread-eagle from the ceiling with his ankles chained to the floor. He was unable to protect himself if they had decided to do more than just touch him. If that had happened, he might not have recovered."

"Why would he do that?"

"He was so intent on proving that he could handle himself so that I would re-instate him as a full member of the team that he didn't think it through."

"Fortunately that didn't happen. We will have lunch and then you can talk with the boy. When you are finished send him to me. I'll make sure he thinks twice before doing anything like this again. Remember when I joined this family we had a deal. You would handle the military discipline and I would take care of disciplining our son."

When Mrs. B put the platter of fried chicken on the already full table and Face had yet to make an appearance Hannibal sent Murdock to wake him. "He'll sleep the day away if given a chance."

"Face! Lunch is being served. If you don't hurry BA will eat everything!" Murdock called out as he headed for Face's room.

Upon entering the room Murdock saw that Face was still sleeping. 'Boy, Hannibal's obstacle course must have really wiped him out,' thought Murdock as he reached down to shake him awake. It was then that he noticed that Face was feverish as he saw the sweat on his forehead.

"HANNIBAL!" Murdock shouted. He was in the midst of checking the kid out when Hannibal entered.

"Murdock, what's wrong?"

"Hannibal, he's burning up." Murdock had placed his hand on the kid's forehead and noticed the heat radiating from him

Face woke when Hannibal came close. "Colonel, it's okay. It's only a graze and I took care of it in the field. We have to move, Charlie is in the area," and started to get up only to have Hannibal to gently push him back down.

"It's okay Lieutenant, we are back at base. We are just taking you to the MASH unit to fix your leg. Now lay back down and let them do their job."

"Okay, Colonel." Face closed his eyes.

Hannibal and Murdock frowned. They remember that incident. They had had a running battle with the VC when Face had gotten separated from the unit. He had been shot but had field dressed it as best that he could without medication. He had washed it with water from his canteen and bandaged it to stop the bleeding. It had taken Hannibal and his men two days before they stumbled over the kid and by that time infection had set in. He was feverish until they got him to the MASH unit where they pumped him full of penicillin. It was a week before he was released.

"Let's get his pants down and see if that is where the problem is." Murdock nodded and helped Hannibal pull Face's pants down. As soon as they saw the bandage they feared the worse.

"Find a thermometer and take his temperature while I see to his leg."

Murdock hurried away as BA and Mrs. B approached. "What's wrong, Man?"

"Face is hurt, his leg's infected. I'm looking for a thermometer to take his temperature."

"I know where one is HM," replied Mrs. B. "You go back and help Hannibal.

By the time they returned Face had been stripped down to his briefs and Hannibal was trying to cool him down. "Where is that thermometer?"

"Mrs. B is bringing it. What can I do?"

"We need to cool him down…wet some cloths and wipe his body down."

Mrs. B reappeared with a thermometer and placed it in his mouth under his tongue and when she removed it the temperature was 103. "That's too hot, we need to get him to the hospital in town ASAP."

"I'll get the van ready." BA left as Hannibal wrapped Face in a sheet and blanket before carrying him out.

BA made record time and within fifteen minutes Hannibal was carrying Face into the ER. "My son is running a high fever and has an infected wound on his thigh. It happened yesterday."

The nurses pushed a gurney towards him so he could lay Face on it and tried to follow only to have papers shoved at him. "We need you to fill out these forms sir."

Hannibal could only watch as they pushed Face past the double doors so they could treat him.

One of the doctors ran to the gurney. "What's wrong?"

"He was brought in claiming that he has a high fever and an infected wound on his thigh." The nurse stated what Hannibal had told her. "I'll get a thermometer to take his temperature."

The doctor nodded and pushed him into an empty examination room. They

unwrapped the blankets and sheet to find the wound. It didn't take the doctor but a minute to state. "This boy has been whipped…and it is infected."

Within minutes they had Face's blood type and an IV inserted. Penicillin was injected in his IV port. "His temperature has gone up to 103.2, Doctor Russell."

"Once the penicillin takes hold his fever should go down. Let's check him out and see if that is the only wound we have to worry about."

It was during this time that Face started to wake. "Hannibal?" and when Hannibal didn't reply he panicked and screamed,

"HANNIBAL! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Face tried to get off the gurney. He fought the doctor and nurses trying to help him but he was feverishly remembering 'Nam. Just as Dr. Russell was about to send one of his nurses for the boy's father Hannibal was there and moved to his son's side. "I'm here, son. I got you," he said as he grabbed Face's hand.

Face turned his feverish eyes towards his colonel. "I'm okay. Please don't leave me!" he pleaded as he began to cry. He was remembering when his colonel had ordered him to climb the tree and hide from the VC as they were about to captured his family. He had felt like they were abandoning him.

"Kid, we made it out. You're safe…you're not alone."

The answer soothed his troubled mind and Face closed his eyes. It was after he closed them that Dr. Russell injected a sedative into his IV and once he was asleep that his wound was stitched up.

"How did you know that he needed you Colonel?"

"You know who I am?"

"I served in Vietnam. Everyone knows who you are and I believed that you and your team were scapegoats for someone else. I'm glad that the truth finally came out and you were cleared of those charges."

"Thank you and to answer your question about Face. I just knew that he was in trouble and came…I can't explain it any more than that. Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes; we have pumped him full of penicillin and feel sure that it will kill the infection. I've just stitched his wound and he should be back to normal in a few days. We are going to be moving him to his room in a few minutes. I'll send a nurse to tell your team where he is. I assume they are in the waiting room?"

"Yes, and waiting anxiously, too."

"Can you tell me how this happened?"

"Face out himself in a situation that landed him in the hands of SOB who took did this to him. I really do not have all of the details. The kid thought he could take care of it and didn't tell me that he was hurt until the leg was infected. I'm afraid that is all I know."

"Was the one that did this arrested?"

"Yes, he and his partners are in the custody of Sheriff Jenkins."

Dr. Russell was handed a piece of paper by a nurse. "He is going to be in Room 215. Nurse Tucker will show you the way."

Hannibal followed as Face was moved to his room. It was a few minutes after he had been settled that Ba, Murdock and Mrs. B. arrived.

"How is our boy, Hannibal?" Mrs. B asked as she moved to stand next to the bed.

"He'll be fine in time. We just need to wait and let the penicillin work its magic on him."

"Just like in 'Nam."

"So true Murdock. He has already had another Vietnam memory. The one that I had to order him into the tree to keep him out of the hands of the VC just before we were captured."

8


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"How is he doctor?" It had been three days since Hannibal had carried Face into the ER and now they were wondering when he could take him home.

"Well, the infection is completely gone and the wound is healing nicely. His fever is gone, so I think that as long as he promises to take things easy he can leave this morning. I just have to get your release papers ready."

"Great! I can't wait to get out of this drafty gown and into some real clothes. Did you bring me something to wear?"

Hannibal smiled as he placed a small overnight bag on the bed. "Here you go kid." And stood back as Face hurried to the bathroom with the bag in hand.

Just as soon as the door to the bathroom closed Sheriff Jenkins and another man walked in.

"Hannibal, this is Detective Joe Hampton. He is now in charge of the case and wanted to ask you and Face some questions. I transferred Brother Thomas, Brother John and Mr. Michaels over to him.

"Detective Hampton this is Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith. You might remember that he is the leader of the A-Team. The boy you want to question is Hannibal's adopted son, Lieutenant Templeton Peck."

The two men shook hands. "What can I do for you Detective?"

"For one thing, where is your son?"

"He's in the bathroom changing out of the gown and into some real clothes, as he called them. He's also probably cleaning up some so you might have to wait a few minutes to talk to him. What about I tell you what I know and Face can fill in any blanks you might have?"

"Face?"

"That is the nickname he received while in 'Nam and it stuck."

"Carry on…now how did this all get started?"

"This is what my son told us. Face was at a favorite spot in the foothills of the San Gabriel Mountains. Its where he likes to go when he wants to think. Anyhow he heard the sound of a jeep and looked up to see a boy running from the pursuing jeep. The kid looked scared so Face jumped into his car and took off towards the boy in hopes of getting to him first. Which he did. He said that he got to him within minutes of the men in the jeep grabbing him. He took the kid home…."

Hannibal continued the story until the bathroom door opened and Face limped out wearing a pair of sweat pants.

"Hannibal couldn't you had brought something more stylish than this?" It was then that he noticed that Hannibal wasn't alone.

Face recognized the sheriff and smiled a greeting. "Kid, this is Detective Hampton, and he has taken over the case. He has some questions for you."

Face nodded and sat back down on his bed.

"Your father told me how it all came to be but could you tell me what happened from your point of view since you were there and he was just repeating what you told him."

So Face repeated his story for the fourth time and the detective saw that all he was told was the truth.

"So it was your idea to go undercover and you did this against the orders of your father?"

Face nodded.

"Let me get this straight. You went into a dangerous situation after knowing that the odds were great that you would be recognized as the one that had interfered in their recapture of Billy?"

Face was startled. He wasn't expecting the detective into figuring that out.

"Face, answer the question!" ordered Hannibal.

"Yes, sir, I knew."

"Why? Didn't you realize that this was a sexual slavery operation that you were walking into?"

"I had a good reason…" Face tried to explain only to be interrupted by Det. Hampton.

"There is no excuse or reason that could be considered acceptable for what you did. If you didn't care about yourself, you should have thought of what this would have done to your family or didn't you care about them either?"

"No, I cared!"

"You have a funny way of showing it, kid. Seeing your ravished body would have torn them apart."

"It was the only way I could prove that I should be a full-fledged member of the A-Team again!" yelled Face angrily.

Det. Hampton turned to Hannibal. "If I were you I would take my belt to his backside and wear him out for doing something so stupid like this!"

"I want to thank you for stopping by and if we can help you in any way you only need to call. I will consider what you suggested about further punishment."

As Sheriff Jenkins and Det. Hampton were leaving Nurse Tucker came in pushing a wheelchair. "Are you ready to go home?" she asked Face who only nodded and quickly got into the chair.

"Here are his release papers," she said as she handed the papers to Hannibal.

"Dr. Russell says that if he has any pain just to use over the counter painkillers."

Hannibal thanked the nurse and soon they were on their way home.

"Come on kid, we have much to discuss," Hannibal said after Face had been welcomed home by the remainder of his family.

"What do we have to discuss?" Face had been uneasy ever since Det. Hampton had discussed his actions with him at the hospital.

Hannibal led the way to the family room. "Well for one thing the way you endangered your life when you willingly went into a dangerous situation knowing you would be recognized as the kid that rescued Billy."

Face was silent as Hannibal continued to talk, "Then there is the reason you did it. Haven't I told you that you will always be a member of the A-Team?"

"Yes, but you won't let me go on missions with you because of my age. Well, if you remember I was able to take care of myself quite well when you didn't know my true age. I'm the same person now as I was then. The only thing that has changed now is that you know my true age. It's not fair Hannibal!"

"I know kid and I truly regret not having you with us, but as your legal guardian I could be arrested and prosecuted for endangering the life of a child and although I do not regard you as a child the law does. Don't you understand?"

"I guess but it still isn't fair."

Hannibal nodded and held his arms open. Face threw himself in the warmed and love the open arms represented. "Just think of this kid, in three more years you can rejoin us but until then can't you just enjoy your teen years."

"I'll try but it isn't going to be easy. Now that that's over I'm ready for some good food. Mama what's for lunch, I'm starving. Hospital foods stinks." He started towards the kitchen when he heard.

"Aren't you forgetting something kid?"

Face turned his innocent eyes to Hannibal. "No I don't think so."

"Face!"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember Detective Hampton's suggestion of what I should do to you?

Face's innocent expression changed to one of fear.

"I intend of doing what he suggested, if not by my hand but I'm sure that Murdock, BA and Mrs. B can take my place quite easily. To set your mind at ease we would never use a belt on you but I'm sure that Mrs. B can come up with something that will leave a sting to your hindquarters."

"You can't be serious. I'm too old to be spanked!" yelled Face indignantly.

"Son, I was 16 when my Dad last spanked me. I had been drinking at a friend's house. Now my dad had allowed me the occasional beer but only at home and under his supervision. We would watch ball games together over a beer. But he had strictly denied me permission to drink outside of the house or when he wasn't home and here I was drinking at a friend's house on a Friday evening.

Do you want to know how he found out?"

Face nodded in spite of himself.

"I drove myself back home and was stopped by the police and failing both the breath test as well as being underage was jailed, but not booked. It seemed that the police officer recognized just how sorry I was and decided to give me a break.

Instead of booking me he allowed my father to take me home. Dad didn't do anything to me until the next day when hung over he made me run his obstacle course and then he wore me out. I couldn't sit comfortable for days. He did that because he loved me too much to let me endanger my life needlessly. I could have caused an accident, hurt myself or someone else and that he could not allow."

"So that is where the obstacle course came from."

"Yep, I ran his course so many times during my teen years but never again did I endangered my life needlessly because I knew if I did I would find myself over the kitchen table getting my butt beat."

"But I don't want to be spanked. How about if I promise not to do anything like this again. Won't that do instead?"

"No, son it won't. Now come with me and we can get the first part of your punishment over with." Mrs. B said as she pulled Face forward.

"Little brother is going to be in a world of pain soon. Mama has a strong right arm. I think I will wait until later to enforce my punishment on him."

"Well since Facey won't be sitting comfortable for a few days I think I will ground him from using his corvette for a month and if he wants to go anywhere it will have to be with one of us."

"You aren't going to spank him, too are you big guy?"

"No, but I think a month of manual labor will be good for him. He will be doing yard work or helping me in whatever manner I say."

"I think your punishments will do quite nicely and will teach him to consider the consequences of his actions before he tries anything stupid again."

"OWWWWWW! Not so hard Mama! YEOWWWWW. I won't do it again…Owwww…owwww…" and on the cries continued until all that could be heard was the sobbing of their kid. It was a few minutes later that a sorry Face was led back into the family room. His face was tear stained and he was rubbing his backside furiously in hopes that it would ease the pain.

"He has been punished to my satisfaction. He has something to tell you."

Face didn't say anything until Mama gave him a shake and swat. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll try and do better."

"Face!"

"I'll do better," Face amended his statement quickly. "I'm going to my room to lie face down on my bed."

"Not yet Facey…the big guy and I have punishments for you as well."

Face put both hands out in front of him and said, "I can't take another spanking HM!"

"We aren't going to spank you Facey. You are grounded for a month. That means not driving your corvette and if you have to go anywhere it will be in the accompaniment of one of us."

"Grounded! No corvette! That's inhuman HM."

"If you would rather have another spanking instead, that can be arranged." Murdock said seriously.

"No…no I'll take the grounding."

"And my punishment is that you will be our yard man for a month and my helper for anything I see fit."

"You mean the grounding wasn't from the both of you?"

"Nope." BA started to giggle.

"I rather take another spanking then do all of that work."

"Keep it up kid and you might get both."

"Hannibal!"

"I love it when a family comes together!"

The End

9


End file.
